Moments Between Reality
by Angel of Insanity
Summary: Yaoi: TxG After declaring his feelings, Trunks realizes that the truth isn't all it's cracked up to be...


Author's Note: I've always considered myself a strange little bird…but lately my muse has been really bugging me. After snubbing me during the hell otherwise known as timed writing…she's bugging me with two new story ideas while completely forgetting that "Life's Little Lesson" needs to be finished. Anyway, long story short…my muse planted a yaoi plotline into my brain…and it won't go away. While I had no problem with yaoi…I never pictured myself writing it…but then again…enjoy…I hope I didn't flub up too badly. This one's for all the Trunks x Goten fan's out there.  
  
---  
  
Moments Between Reality  
  
---  
  
I glance over at Goten, completely forgetting everything else. The first rays of the sun try to break through my heavy curtains, but only a few actually illuminate his face. As I watch the rise and fall of his chest, I realize that this wasn't how everything was supposed to happen. Once I declared my feelings of love, he was supposed to look into my eyes and whisper the same words of love back. Instead, he gave me a blank look and mumbled something about being tired.  
  
I make the stupidest decisions sometimes…  
  
To make matters worse, he decided to ignore my declaration and pretend we were just having a sleepover…like old times. So now, instead of being entwined in his embrace, or remembering his quirky smile as we broke a kiss, I'm laying on the cot beside him watching his shirt covered chest move up and down slowly.  
  
If I didn't love him so much, I'm pretty sure I'd kill him…  
  
I pull myself up and rest on my elbows, listening to Kaasan as she starts breakfast. For the past 16 years, breakfast in the Briefs household has been the same: Kaasan bangs the godforsaken pans about, Tousan demands breakfast, and something burns down. However, all I can do is watch as Goten rolls over, his sin black eyes blinking away sleep, as he stares at me.  
  
I swear my heart just stopped…  
  
"Hey…ummm…Trunks…"  
  
Great, just great! The love of my life can't even look at me…no…his eyes are downcast and he's suddenly fascinated with the pattern of the bedspread.  
  
"Yeah, I was just wondering…what did we do after hitting the club last night? I guess we didn't hook up with those two cuties…no…we would have stayed at their place…"  
  
I swear to Dende that Goten is the worst at covering up an awkward situation. I hold back the string of curses that are just waiting to spill out of my mouth. It's would be a whole different story if he was just say, 'I'm sorry Trunks, but I'm straight as an arrow…madly in love with Paresu, oh, and I have never loved you.' No, instead he's making up something about a club and attractive women. Dende help me…  
  
"Cut the crap Goten, we both know that neither of us got drunk…and that we met no 'cuties' last night. Unless of course you're insinuating that you find my 8 year old sister attractive. No, last night was the night I've been bracing myself for since last summer. Since I realized I…"  
  
"Hey! I'm hungry…let's go eat!"  
  
I'm impressed…even when Marron and I were going out I couldn't avoid a topic as well as Goten can. Then again…I was only 14…the expertise of dodging the topic only gets better with time. Still, I've got to give him props…then again…he just told me he'd rather stomach my mother's cooking than listening to me declare my feelings again..  
  
Sometimes I wish I could turn everything back to how it was…  
  
"I'm in love with you Goten, so stop screwing with my feelings! Either you reciprocate those feelings, or you don't. It really isn't brain surgery…your father could figure this one out."  
  
Crap! I just insulted his father, not something you usually do when vying for someone's affections. Not that it matters though, I just broke every rule…seeing as this is a guy that I'm infatuated with. Wait?! Does that mean I'm gay? Never really thought about it like that…maybe that's what Goten's hung up on. I can just imagine it now: walking into his house, hand in hand, smiles that just scream love…and having his mother throwing a frying pan at both of us and then ranting about how I defiled her precious baby boy. Dende! Imagine how Gohan is going to react…don't even want to think how hard it's going to be to scrape my bloody body off Chi Chi's front porch.  
  
Yet all I can think about right now is kissing him…  
  
"Wait, did you just saying you're in love with me? That's just not possible. YOU ARE TRUNKS BREIFS! I swear…I must have the hangover from hell…I've never hallucinated like this before…ever. Don't even want to imagine how Gohan is going to react to this…Kaasan is going to have a heart attack…"  
  
Didn't I just say that? Why does he think he's drunk all of the sudden? We're both sober…though now I wish I had alcohol as an excuse now…'Yeah Goten, sorry about that…no…I was just really drunk.' Hold on, why in Dende's name is he bringing Gohan and Chi Chi into this already? It's not like we're a couple…hell…he can't even look at me.  
  
"Whatever, just forget about it. No, I swear to Dende do not give me that look. I said forget about everything I've said up to this point. I'm going to get dressed so you might as well leave, I don't want you getting the idea I'm sexually harassing you."  
  
Quiet frankly I felt like saying 'fuck you.' It would have been the perfect moment too. Hell! The one person I've ever felt this deeply for just told me, indirectly, that not only does he not feel the same way I do…but he's going to call his mommy and big brother to back him up.  
  
Why in the hell isn't he getting up! I want to get dressed!  
  
"Just because you say I should forget everything doesn't mean I'm going to."  
  
Do the gods just want to torment me? Shit! Now he's standing up…great…he's going to try to beat the crap out of my right here. Hell! While we're at it, might as well blow the whole damn house up! No…better yet…just blow all of Satan City up…never liked it anyway. Oh, now he's staring at me with those distressed black pools some other person might refer to as eyes, wonderful…only not! Now he's crossing those oh so muscular arms over his rock hard chest…crap…I can't help but follow his every movement.  
  
Now would be a good time for the Earth to swallow me…  
  
"Damn it Goten! Stop being such as asshole and just leave, though I realize my feelings aren't your biggest concern, just let me scrape what little pride I have together by getting the fuck out of my room!"  
  
His eyes are widening…reflecting hurt and sadness…hope mine are reflecting anger and not the revelation that I just said ass and fuck in the same sentence. Damn it all to hell, I'm such a hentai!  
  
Yup, death is looking like a real good option right about now…  
  
"Trunks, I didn't mean to…I mean…I'm sorry?"  
  
He leans forward and…what?! He's kissing me…no…this can't be my imagination…Son Goten is actually kissing me! His arms are actually wrapping themselves around my neck…and…now that half my brain is functioning properly…our tongues are sparring for control. I hope on my life that this isn't a sympathy kiss, that his guilt isn't driving him to…pull me onto the bed! What the fuck?! Did he just try to grope me…actually no…he didn't try, he did grope me. As much as I want this to happen, my brain starts functioning all the way and I wriggle out of his grasp and off the bed.  
  
"What are you doing? Did you just go crazy or something? Last time I checked you were frantically searching for ways to make my life a living hell."  
  
Not that I mind that we were about to shed our clothes but…  
  
"What do you mean, 'what was I doing?' What does it look like, Trunks?"  
  
"It looks like you were trying to fix everything by giving me a quick fuck and then leaving."  
  
That was low…way low…I don't think I've ever said that to anyone…nope, never. Not that I minded him sticking his tongue down my throat, but, I don't want anything out of sympathy…not even from Goten.  
  
"Is that what you thought I was doing? I've never done anything with anyone just because I felt sorry for them. I just couldn't think of any better way to apologize…I was so scared that this was one of those 'friendship tests.' You know…you say you love me in an attempt to see if I harbor any feelings for you then…BAM! You've permanently disowned me and called Kaasan to inform her that her son is gay."  
  
Now it's my turn to feel bad. His beautiful eyes are downcast now…interested in the indistinguishable patterns in my carpet. Quite the situation…not only has Goten had feelings for me the whole entire FUCKING time…but he thought that I might be testing him. Not really sure what to do, I reach out and caress his cheek, pulling his face up to meet mine. In those moments between reality our minds click and once again we're in each others embrace.  
  
I love you Goten… 


End file.
